Catch You, Catch Me
by Li Sakura-chan
Summary: Alternate Universe. Clow Reed returns home to find a little girl on his doorstep. She says that she was told to be there, but she doesn't know by whom. Clow takes her in and does a Card reading to see what he should do about her and he is suprised to find
1. Who is this Mystery Girl? Sakura-chan's ...

Catch You, Catch Me Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakrua. Not me.   
  


Catch You, Catch Me 

Prologue   
  
  


What was this? Clow Reed blinked as he saw a small shape on his doorstep. What was it? He stepped closer and the small shape revealed itself to be a child, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on the step. He walked closer and at the sounds fo his footsteps, the child looked up with large, luminous green eyes. 

"And who might you be?" Clow crouched down to the child's height. 

The child simply looked at him with her large eyes. She had honey-brown hair that fell to her chin softly and bangs draped wispily across her forehead. "Sakura." she said softly. 

"Well, Sakura, what's your last name?" Clow inquired. 

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, then stopped, looking confused. Her brow furrowed, "I-I don't know." she said slowly. 

"You don't know." Clow repeated. "Well, why are you sitting on my step?" 

"Because I was told to." Sakura replied. 

"Told to? By whom?" Clow asked. 

"I don't know." Sakura answered, looking confused once again. 

Clow straightened up. He looked up at the sky, as if expecting an answer, then back down at the little girl. He smiled softly, "Now, why don't you come inside with me, Sakura and we'll try to figure this out." 

"Okay." Sakura stood up hesitantly. Clow reached behind her to open the door and pushed her gently into the hallway of his house. 

Sakura looked around the large, spacious front hallway in amazement. It was so big to her, just a small seven-year-old. 

"Welcome home, Clow-sama." a Japanese maid, Daidouji Tomoyo busted in, "May I take your cloack?" 

"That would be wonderful." Clow absently took off his long travel cloak then handed it to the maid. He shook out the regular cloak he wore and dusted some lint off of it. 

Tomoyo took it and hung it up in a nearby closet, then turned to her master, bowing respectfully, "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" 

"Actually, yes, there is." Clow said. He guestured to Sakura, "Could you please take her to the sun room and stay there with her. I'll be down in a short while." 

"Of course." Tomoyo bent down to Sakura's height, "How about you come with me, little one?" she smiled and held out her hand. 

"Okay." Sakura said happily and took the older girl's hand. Together, they walked off. Clow watched for a moment, then turned down a different hallway. After going up and down numerous flights of stairs and taking many turns, he ended up where he wanted to be. In the sparring room. 

"Wind descend!" a voice called out as Clow walked onto the sparring mat. He waved a hand at the spell and it vanished. 

"What was that for?" an indignant young voice asked. Clow turned to look at his younger cousin. He leveled a gaze at the brunet male, who scowled. 

"What do you want, Clow?" Yue asked respectfully. 

"I need to speak with you and Keroberus." Clow said thoughtfully. Before his younger cousin could open his mouth, Clow turned to him as well, "You, too, Shaoran." 

The teenager nodded, putting down his sword. Li Shaoran was Clow Reed's thirteen-year-old cousin on his mother's side. 

"Where is Keroberus?" Clow asked, looking around. 

"Probably lounging about, eating." Yue scoffed. 

"Never mind, then." Clow sighed. He knew all too well the concequences of getting between Keroberus and his food. "Come along." he said, turning on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him. He heard the footsteps of his cousin and Yue as they hurried after him. 

Quickly, the trio reached the sun room where Tomoyo was kneeling next to Sakura who was giggling gleefully and stroking none other than a slightly-miffed Keroberus. 

"Well, obviously we don't have to go searching for him now." Yue said, "He's already here." 

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Clow said to the maid who stood up and straightened her uniform. 

"You're welcome." she curtsied respectfully before waving to Sakura, "Good bye, Sakura." 

"Bye-bye, Tomoyo." Sakura waved to the maid as she left. She then turned her gaze upon the four others in the room. She glanced interestingly at Yue and Shaoran before skipping over the them. Keroberus stretched and yawned. 

"And who are you?" Yue raised an eyebrow at the little girl. 

"Sakura." Sakura replied, bobbing her head up and down, "What're your names?" she inquired of Yue and Shaoran. 

"Sakura, this is my cousin, Li Shaoran." Clow said, guesturing to the brunet youth, then turning his attention to Yue, "And this is Yue." 

"Hello." Sakura smiled up at the two of them. 

"Shaoran, could you please take Sakura out to the courtyard while I discuss matters with Yue and Keroberus?" Clow asked his cousin. 

"Great," Shaoran muttered under his breath, "I get to baby-sit. What fun." he said, glancing down at the girl. "Come on," he said, turning around and walking out of the room, Sakura chasing after him. 

Clow turned to his two guardians after he shut the door, "Now, to decide what to do with her." he mused, sitting in a chair, resting his chin on his fingertips. 

"When and where did she appear?" Yue asked. 

"On the front doorstep, less than an hour ago." Clow replied. 

"Why don't you go give the cards a reading?" Keroberus suggested. 

"Yes," Clow nodded vaguely, "I think I will." with that, he got up and left the room, looking deep in thought.   


******************************** 

"So you are..." Sakura bit her lip as she looked up at the older boy, "Shao...rang?" she asked. 

"Shaoran." the teenager corrected her with a scoff. 

Sakura's brows knitted together with confusion,_ why is this boy so unfriendly and cold? As if he was detached from the world. He was a lot like that white haired boy...Yue, was his name?_

"So..." Shaoran said glancing down at the little girl. _What on earth am I supposed to do with her?_ he wondered, turning his eyes heavenward, _What did I do to deserve this?_, he inwardly groaned. "What do you want to do?" 

"Play tag." Sakura said promptly. 

"Tag?" Shaoran inwardly groaned once more. He forced a smile, "Of course." 

"You're it." Sakrua giggled and instantly took off running. 

Shaoran stood for a moment, then raced after the young girl. For such a small child, she sure had long legs. He raced after her, his clothing billowing out behind him. He watched as she ran into the forest and cursed under his breath, "Stupid kid." 

He heard giggling in the trees and called out, "Sakura? Sakrua, you're not supposed to be in the forest. There are caves here." Shaoran said, "You could get lost." 

All that met his ears was the sounds of the birds chirping. He groaned, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Sakura!" he called again. 

All of a sudden, a small object came whipping through the trees and hugged Shaoran around the knees. With this, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The object whimpered and dived for him. 

"S-sakura?" Shaoran asked, surprised. The little girl whimpered and flung her arms around his neck. Shaoran sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Sakura. "What's wrong?" 

Sakura burst into tears at the inquiry. 

_Oh, God_, Shaoran instantly became nervous, _I have a crying kid, whay do I do?_ The obvious answer was to take her back to Clow. "C'mon," Shaoran said softly, picking the child up, "C'mon, we're going to go see Clow." he said. 

Sakura sniffled, tears running down her face as they walked back to the house.   


******************************** 

"Oh, great." Yue muttered. 

"What?" Keroberus opened one eye. 

"Shaoran and the kid are coming back. It looks like she was crying." Yue rolled his eyes. As he finished his sentence, the door to the sun room opened and in walked Shaoran, carrying a crying Sakura. 

"What happened?" Keroberus inquired. 

"She's a kid. She's gonna cry. It's a given fact." Yue said coldly. 

At Yue's rough tone, Sakura began to whimper again. 

Shaoran looked frazzled, "Ummm...a little help here, guys?" 

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Yue raised an eyebrow disdainfully. Sakura's whimpers became louder. 

"I don't know, something!" Shaoran said loudly. Sakura's whimpers turned into full-fledged wails. He winced at the sound. 

"What is going on here?" a voice asked over the noise. Shaoran turned to see Clow there, looking rather shocked at the situation. 

"Ummm....help?" Shaoran ventured. 

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Clow asked the little girl. Sakura merely ignored him and went on crying. Clow looked dismayed. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He then took Sakura from Shaoran's grasp and set her on a couch. Clow kneeled in front of her, "Sakura, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." 

Tears still fell from Sakura's large emerald eyes. 

"Sakura, tell us what the problem is." Keroberus joined in the coaxing, trying to sound as gentle as he could. He looked at Yue expectantly. 

"You expect _me_ to help with a crying kid?" Yue asked incredously. Keroberus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sakura. 

"C'mon, please stop?" the golden beast pleaded. Clow closed his eyes and rubbed his eyelids. 

Shaoran went over to Sakura and held her chin in one hand. He gently forced her to look him in the eye. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Shaoran asked, depreatly, trying to calm down the little girl, "C'mon, just tell me what's the matter. It'll be all right. Nothing's going to get you." 

To his and the other's great surprise, Sakura's tears slowed. Shaoran looked amazed at his accomplishment. 

"Well I'll be." Keroberus muttered, "He was able to stop her crying." 

Sakura flung her arms around Shaoran and whimpered. Shaoran looked greatly uncomfortable at this and Clow tried not to laugh at his cousin's expression. 

"They're scary." Sakura whimpered. 

Shaoran pried himself out of Sakura's vice grip and knelt down to her height, "What are scary." 

"The caves." Sakura said, "I accidentally went into one and I saw something." 

"You did?" Shaoran asked, "What did you see?" 

"I-I-I think it was a ghost." Sakura looked like she was about to start crying again. 

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Shaoran said firmly. "It was probably a bat or something." 

"Really?" Sakura asked. 

"Really." Shaoran affirmed. 

Clow looked slightly amazed, then resumed his usual look. He cleared his throat, "Shaoran, I'd like you to show Sakura to the kitchen, I'm sure she's hungry." 

Shaoran looked up, eyes wide, "What?!" 

"You heard me." Clow said with a slight smile. He turned to Sakura, "I'll bet you're hungry, right?" 

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded her head energetically. 

"There you go." Clow turned to Shaoran, "Take her to the kitchen." 

Shaoran sighed, "C'mon." he said to Sakura and turned. 

"Shaoran?" Sakura piped up. 

"What?" Shaoran asked, not turning around. 

"Can I have a piggy-back?" she asked sweetly. 

Shaoran sweat-dropped before nodding. He picked up the little girl and walked out of the room, carrying her on his back. 

Yue looked at Clow interestedly, "So what did the Cards have to say." 

Clow looked troubled, "The Cards said...." he trailed off softly. Then he shook his head, "It's no concern of yours at the moment, Yue." with that, he turned abruptly and left the room, the two Card Guardians staring after him, confused.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Notes**: Okay, time to clear up a bunch of stuff. 

Ages

_Sakura - age 7_   
**Why?** Because I needed her to be a young age at the beginning, but not too young. And she was ten in the start of the anime, but I wanted her younger than that. Also, this way, she has time to get used to things more fully and, the younger you are, the quicker you learn stuff. 

_Clow Reed_ - mid to late 20s   
**Why?** No idea. That's just how I've imagined him to be in my head, due to the images of him I've seen. 

_Li Shaoran - 13_   
**Why?** I wanted him to be older than Sakura and older than his original age by a couple of years, ergo, I made him 13. I could've made him twelve, but I like having him thirteen better. 

_Daidouji Tomoyo - late teens_   
**Why?** Because she's a maid and needs to be of employable age. 

_Yue - no specified age_   
**Why?** Doesn't have one in the original series. He stays the same.   


Relations

_Clow Reed and Li Shaoran_ - yes, Clow is still related to Shaoran, but in here, they're cousins. I have my reasons for this that won't be revealed until later. 

Personalities

_Clow Reed_   
- he is said to be eccentric, therefore I made him rather thoughtful and distant from everyone. 

_Li Shaoran_   
- stays the same, basically. 

_Sakura_   
- hopefully, her personality stays the same. She's still afraid of ghosts, as you can see.   
  
  
  
  


That about wraps up this prologue, folks. So review please. How fast the next part is put up depends directly on the amount of reviews I recieve. 

Sayonara   
~ Li Sakura-chan 


	2. Sakura-chan's Birthday and a Transfer of...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I own fansubs of the entire third season, three-quarters of the second and half the first season, but I don't own the characters. Damn, eh? 

Author's Note: The _italicized_ part is a flashback, okay? And this part is out rearlier than it was supposed to be because I'm going to Winnipeg tomorrow, so there won't be another part up for a couple of weeks, okay?   
  


Catch You, Catch Me

Chapter One

  
  


"Happy thirteenth, Sakura." Shaoran said as he stepped up to the girl's bed. 

Sakura stirred at the sound of the voice and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, then stretched and yawned, "Shaoran!" she exclaimed happily and thre her arms around the nineteen-year-old. 

"Ow!" Shaoran yelped, "Not so tight." he gasped 

Sakrua grinned sheepishly and loosened her grip. Shaoran grinned back, then reached his hands to Sakura's waist and within seconds, he had her on the floor, laughing as she begged for mercy. "Had enough?" he asked, stopping suddenly. 

Sakura gasped and nodded. Shaoran then pulled her up by her hands, "Come on," he said, "Time for your present." 

Sakura smile again and grabbed his hand, half-dragging the young mage out into the small garden that led off from her room. They stopped in front of a large, barren tree. 

Sakura had first seen the tree a few weeks after she had arrived at Clow Reed's house, just before her birthday. 

_"Clow-san?" seven-year-old Sakura asked, looking up at the large, barren tree from in her room. It was just about time for her to go to bed, the night before her eighth birthday._

_"Yes, Sakura?" Clow looked up from the book he was reading out loud to her._

_"What type of tree is that?" the small girl inquired._

_"A cherry tree." Clow replied, smiling gently._

_"When will it blossom?" Sakura asked, "I want to see all the pretty cherry blossoms."_

_Clow sighed, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but the tree won't have any more cherry blossoms?"_

_"Why not?" Sakura questioned, confused._

_"Because it's dead." Clow said softly._

_Sakura looked at the large tree, thinking of the pale pink blossoms that floated down from cherry trees every spring. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her lower lip trembled as she sniffed._

_"Sakura, it's just a tree. It's all right." Clow said, reaching out a hand to rest on the little girl's shoulder. However, Sakura's tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Clow got up and left the room, leaving the girl alone._

_"The poor cherry tree." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked up as Clow returned, with Shaoran._

_"What is she crying about now?" Shaoran asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice. Ever since the first day Sakura had been at the house, Shaoran had been the one she ran to when she was scared or hurt. And he was the only one who could get her to stop crying._

_"Shaoran, the tree..." Sakura sniffled as Shaoran crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Sakura._

_"What about the tree?" Shaoran asked, confused._

_"It's dead." Sakura said softly._

_"Oh." Shaoran said, at a loss for words. Then he bit his lip, "But I'm sure there'll be other cherry trees."_

_"Really?" Sakura asked._

_"Tell you what," Shaoran said, "How about I have a cherry tree blossom for you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay." Sakura said, wiping the tears off her cheeks._

_"Now, can you go to sleep?" Shaoran asked._

_"Hai." Sakura said, diving under the covers, "Good night." she said, closing her eyes._

_"Good night." Shaoran said as he and Clow left the room._

_"So, how are you going to get her a cherry tree for tomorrow?" Clow inquired of his cousin._

_"No idea." Shaoran said ruefully._

_"I have one." Clow said. He reached into the fold of his robes, pulled out a card and handed it to Shaoran._

_"A Clow Card?" Shaoran gasped, looking at the large card. It was labeled **The Flower**, "What do I do with it?"_

_"Make the cherry tree blossom, what else?" Clow said. He looked thoughtfuly for a moment, "Shaoran, you'll help Sakura with the cards, when I'm gone right?"_

_"What?" Shaoran asked, but before he could comprehend Clow's question, he had left Shaoran standing there in the hallway._   


********************************   


_Sakura blinked open her eyes at the the morning sunlight. She looked beside her bed to the Shaoran standing there._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, curious._

_"Good, you're awake now." Shaoran said, ignoring her inquiry, "Come on, I have something to show you." an air of mystery sparkled in his eyes._

_"Okay." Sakura said, climbing out of bed. She followed Shaoran out throught the door, into the small garden that was just outside. She saw the cherry tree and sadness crossed her face momentarily, _Cheer up, Sakura, _she told herself, _it's just a tree. 

_She watched with curiousity as Shaoran pulled a card out of his pocket. She wasn't sure of what it was, but there was an intricate design on the back, with a sun and a moon. Shaoran also pulled out his sword. He lay the card down on the ground in front of him._

_"Card, crafted by Clow, make the cherry tree blossom." Shaoran said, the sword he held in his hands starting to glow. Sakura's eyes widened, "Release, Flower Card!" The card glowed and trasformed into the figure of a woman._

_The woman giggled, before floating up to the cherry tree and waving her hands. Instantly, the tree was filled with pale pink cherry blossoms._

_Sakura clapped her hands together gleefully, "Thank you, Shaoran!"_

"Release, Flower Card!" Shaoran called and the Flower appeared, making the cherry tree blossom. 

"Thank you!" Sakrua exclaimed, running up to the tree. She caught some of the blossoms in her hand and ran them through her hair. Shaoran watched, smiling. She ran up to him and thre her arms around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated, looking up at him. 

"Happy birthday." Shaoran said, hugging her back. He let go and seemed to shake himself, "Come on, we'd better go back inside before you catch a cold or one of the maids finds me in your room this early. If that happens, you can be guaranteed Clow won't be happy." 

Sakura giggled, "What would he have to be mad about?" she asked. 

Shaoran picked her up and carried her back inside, "You're thirteen now, Sakura, a teenager. You aren't finding out about **that** from me." 

Sakura looked confused, "About what?" 

Shaoran shook his head, "You're too young. Maybe next year, better yet, the year after that." he whirled her around, before setting her on her bead. "Don't you ever change, Sakura." he said as he tucked her back into bed and walked out of the room. 

_Change? Why would I change?_ Sakura wondered as the door swung shut behind Shaoran.   


********************************   


Li Shaoran didn't stop walking until he entered his own bedroom. Luckily, he hadn't met anyone in the hallways who would inquire why he was up so early. He breathed deeply as soon as he shut the door and leaned against it. 

_My God, what the hell was that?_ he demanded of himself, "You have no right to feel that for her," he snapped at himself, "She's a _child_." he reminded himself. He crossed the room and sat down heavily on a chair, "I'm nineteen, she's thirteen and, according to Clow, the next user of the Cards."   


********************************   


"Blow out the candles, Sakura!" Keroberus said enthusiastically as the girl looked at her birthday cake with large, happy eyes. 

"Haaannnyaaaannn!" Sakura sighed happily and blew out the candles. 

"You have one candle left!" Tomoyo said, as Sakura blew out one last, lingering candle, "Who's your boyfriend?" she asked as she began cutting the cake to serve to everyone. 

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked cluelessy as a faint blush appeared on Shaoran face. Fortunately for him, no one noticed. Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo, I don't have a boyfriend! I'm just thirteen." 

Clow nodded at this and Keroberus perkes up, "Open your presents, Sakura!" 

"I swear, you're more enthusiastic than her." Yue said, shaking his head, "And it's not even your birthday." 

"I'm allowed. I don't have a birthday, so I get to be enthusiastic on other's birthdays." Keroberus said and pushed a large package towards Sakura, "Open it." 

"Okay." Sakura was happy to oblige and she pulled the ribbon off the large box and opened it. She then sweatdropped and looked up at Keroberus who was looking triumphant, "Chocolate liquers? Keroberus, I'm not old enough to drink." 

"I know." Keroberus said innocently, "You can give them to me if you want." he suggested, trying - and failing - not to look too excited. 

"Keroberus." Clow simply shook his head and handed Sakura a small, gift-wrapped box. 

She opened it and found a small pendant in it. _It looks almost like a key_, Sakura thought as she studied it. "Arigatou, Clow-san." Sakura said, slipping the pendant around her neck, "Kirei ni." 

Yue's eyes narrowed slightly at the pendant, then turned to Clow, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Clow nodded and Yue's expression darkened. 

"Here." Tomoyo handed Sakura a large gift box. Sakura opened it and held up an intricately embroidered kimono. It was pale pink, with lighter and darker pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it. 

"Tomoyo-san..." Sakura said, looking at the kimono, "It's so pretty." she sighed. 

"I knew you'd like it!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. 

"Excuse me, sir?" a butler came into the room. 

"Yes, Wei?" Clow asked, getting up. 

"There is someone at the door who wishes to see you." Wei said. 

"Of course." Clow said, "I'll be right back," he said to everyone else and left the room. 

"Wonder what that's all about?" Shaoran asked. 

"He probably has to go away on a trip for something." Sakura said. 

Minutes later, Clow came back, looking slightly troubled. 

"What is it?" Yue asked. 

"I have to go to England.' Clow said, "There have been some disturbances there recently and they need my help." 

"When do you leave?" Sakura asked, looking up. 

"Tonight." Clow replied, "But I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"All right." Sakura sighed, looking depressed. 

"Cheer up," Shaoran said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be back soon." Clow looked at his younger cousin with a calculating look. Feeling the sorcerer's gaze upon him, Shaoran looked up and blushed bright red, quickly removing his hand from Sakura's shoulder. Clow smiled to himself, then turned and left the room, _Interesting...._   


********************************   


"Hmmm..." Sakura mused as she examined the key-shaped pendant she had recieved on her birthday from Clow. 

"What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, sitting beside her. 

"I wonder what this unlocks." Sakura said, showing Tomoyo the key. 

Tomoyo smiled, "Well, I'm sure Clow-sama will tell you when he gets back." 

"He's been away for a week an a half," Sakura sighed, "I wish he'd hurry up and get back," she then went back to studying the key. 

Tomoyo looked across the yard to see Shaoran staring back at her...or rather, at Sakura. 

The mage noticed Tomoyo's gaze and returned to practising sword moves, blushing. 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who was engrossed in examining the key and smiled, _it appears that Shaoran likes Sakura..._

"I wish I knew what it was." Sakura said, sighing, "It's driving me insane." 

"Let me see it." Yue said, from behind them. They turned around to see the white-haired guardian there, with a perplexed look on hisface. 

"O-okay." Sakura stammered and handed him the key. 

Yue examined it, resting it in his hand, looking closely. After a few minutes (during which Sakura hopped from foot to foot anxiously and Shaoran came over to see what was going on), he cleared his throat, "If this is what I think it is..." 

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked excitedly. 

"A key." Yue said certainly. 

All except for Yue facefaulted. 

"I know that!" Sakura snapped, hopping back up and snatching her necklace back. She dangled it in front of Yue's face, "But I want to know what it's for!" 

"It's for the Clow." a voice said. Yue spun around and everyone looked past him to see Clow Reed standing there. 

"You're back!" Yue exclaimed. 

"Yes, I am back." Clow nodded. For a moment, he looked very tired, but then the moment passed. Sakura shook her head. She must be imagining things. "Sakura, come here for a moment." 

Sakura looked up with wide eyes and Clow chuckled, "Don't look so scared, I just need to talk to you." 

Sakura sighed with relief and followed Clow into the house and up the stairs, "Where are we going?" 

"To my study." Clow said, stopping before a door and opening it. He waved a hand and the lights came on. Sakura followed him in and he shut the door. "Stand there." he said, pointing to an open spot on the ground. 

"Uhh...okay." Sakura stood in the middle of the room. 

"Take out the key." Clow instructed. Sakura did, "Hold it in front of you and repeat after me." 

"Okay." Sakura said, holding out the key. She was beginning to feel a little foolish about this. 

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo," Clow recited. A faint pattern was starting to glow under Sakura's feet. It was an intricate design, with the kanji of the elements and a sun and a moon. 

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo," Sakura repeated, a wind picking up. 

"Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese." Clow continued, the wind whipping through his hair. 

"Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese." Sakura repeated, the key starting to glow. 

"Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru." Clow called above the wind. 

"Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru!" Sakura said as the key glowed even brighter. "RELEASE!" the key let off a final, blinding glow and transformed into a long pink staff. 

"Mistress...of...the...Clow..." Clow said, breathing heavily. There was sweat on his face and he looked like this had taken a lot out of him. He grasped the back of a chair to support himself. 

"Clow-san, are you all right?" Sakura asked, rushing to him. 

"I'm...fine..." Clow said, "Just that transferring the power of the book....takes a lot of my energy..." he smiled at her, "I'll...be...fi.." 

Clow trailed off as he fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

"Clow-san!" Sakura called, helping him to the floor, "Clow-san!" she called, letting the wand drop form her grasp, "CLOW-SAN! **CLOW-SAN**!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm mean. Yes, you _do_ have to wait two weeks before a new part...unless I can write one while I'm in Winnipeg. 


End file.
